A familiar face
by AmericusyoungXoXo
Summary: Ever, she used to be Kendall's girlfriend until he and the guys left for California. The guys had almost completely forgotten about her until she shows up one day. Can Kendall win back his girl or has she fallen for one of his best friends?
1. Arriving In LA

_I finished lacing up my iceskates and skated out on to the ice. I saw Kendall and my eyes lit up, I started going faster. When I got over to him I wrapped my arms around him "Morning Kendall" I smiled into the back of his jacket "Morning Ever" he replied. I spun around so I was facing him "Why are you up so early?" I asked "To see you" Kendall playfully smiled. He leaned in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled me in closer to him. When the kiss, our first kiss, ended Kendall slipped something into my hand. A small box, when I opened it my smile grew. It was a locket, when I opened the locket I saw two pictures. In one side it was a picture of Kendall with his arm around me when we were 13 and started dating. In the other side it was a picture of Kendall, me, and our three best friends James Logan and Carlos. "Merry Christmas Ever" Kendall smiled "Merry Christmas Kendall". _

"Please fasten your seatbelts we will be landing in three minutes" the flight attendent called out. Everyone else on the plane did so and then returned to whatever they were doing. I grabbed my laptop and shoved it in my backpack and set it back down on the seat next to me. The plane landed in L.A and I took a deep breath. I came to L.A for one reason and that was to see my best friends, and ex boyfriend. I called a taxi and was on my way to the Palmwoods, then payed the fee and jumped out. Before I walked in I pulled out a small mirror and looked at myself. My shoulder length, dirty blonde hair was straight and my light blue eyes were shining. Since the guys had moved to California I had gotten braces and my appearence changed alot. I started straightning my hair instead of letting it be curly like normal, I got side bangs that led into layers which I also straightend. I smiled and then walked in to the lobby. Right away I saw someone and smiled. James. It has been almost a year since the guys left Minnesota, without telling me they were leaving. Not even finding a chance to call me, txt me, email me or any way of communication. I started fuming but then I turned to look at James again. Then turned back to the front desk "Hi I'm Ever Mason" I smile at the manager "Do you have an apartment?" he asks "Yes" I reply "Okay, sign these" he hands me a few papers and I sign my signature then hand them back "Here is your key, have a Palmwoods day" he sends me a fake smile and hands me my room key. I walk by James to get to the elevator and I swear I heard him whisper "New girl". I smiled to myself, he had no idea it was me! He had no idea that it was his best friend since he was six years old!

After I finished unpacking I changed in to my yellow bikini, then pulled on a pair of swimming trunks and hoodie. As I walked down to the pool I passed an apartment and heard a loud crash and music playing. But non the less, it was Big Time Rush.

I set my things down on a lounge chair and pulled off my hoodie. A small girl around 11 years old walked up to me, I had to hold myself back to not jump up and hug her. It was Katie, Kendall's little sister who I had always thought of my little sister too. "Um hi?" I held myself together pretty well, the little girl put her hand on her hip and looked me in the eyes. "Ever, I know it's you. I would know you anywhere even if you changed the way you look" Katie said to me. I grabbed her hand and led her into one of the tents by the side of the pool. "Katie you can't tell anyone I'm here! Not even the boys! Okay, if they don't know it's me then too bad for them" I tell her, she giggles slightly and hugs me. I slowly hug her back. "It's fine, but will you come up and see mom? She'd love to see you again" Katie asks me, I think for a minute "Okay, I do miss Mamma Knight but if the boys come in. I'm not me alright?" I reply "Alright" Katie agrees and walks out of the tent. I grab my hoodie and then follow her up to her apartment.

When we walk in I see standing in the kitchen. "Mom! Are the boys here?" Katie yells "No they aren't sweetie" she called back. A smile crept itself on to my face as I ran over and hugged her ", it's me" I looked her in the eyes and she gasped. "Ever!" she smiled and hugged me again. " you have no idea how good it is to see you but please, can you not tell the guys I'm here and if they're around. I'm not me" I tell her "Okay sweetie" she smiles her warm, motherly smile and I realize how much I missed being around her and Katie.

Just then, the door opens and the four boys of Big Time Rush walk in. All their eyes stop on me, except Kendall who has his eyes on his phone. "New girl" I hear James say to Carlos, James was always a horrible whisperer. I smile to myself but then bring my attention back to the guys. Kendall had put his phone down and was now looking at me too. We stood there, the guys and I, staring at eachother for what seemed to be forever. and Katie stood to the side and watched us to see what would happen. Finally Carlos broke the silence "Who's this?" he asked "Guys, this is Anna. She just got to the Palmwoods" Katie quickly says. James walked over and looked me in the eyes, I grew stiff. James knew me, inside and out. Even though I had dated Kendall, James knew me best out of everyone. James knew things about me that sometimes I didn't even know and I had always gone to him for anything. "Yeah, and I forgot my cell phone at the pool. I'm going to go and get it, nice to meet you all. Bye!" I said, running out of the apartment.

**James' POV**

I know the new girl. I know I do. When I looked in her eyes there was something that I knew, a familiar trait that made me feel warm inside. Something that brought back memories.

_I was six, I was walking to my first day of first grade. I was so excited and then somebody ran into me. I fell to the ground and so did they "I'm really, really sorry" they said. I looked up and saw a girl around my age on the ground next to me. She had blue eyes and blonde curly hair, she was really, really pretty. "I'm James" I smiled at her "Ever" she smiled back. Ever._


	2. James Knows

**James' POV**

"Ever!" I yelled, everyone looked at me "What about Ever?" Carlos asked "Nothing! I'm going to take a walk!" I yell. I walk out of the apartment and go down to the pool, when I see Katie I run over to her. "Katie what apartment does Anna live in?" I ask her, Katie thinks for a minute "4A" she casually tells me "Okay thanks!" I yell as I run away from her.

**Ever's POV**

I layed down on my couch and sighed, I closed my for a second and then my phone started ringing. "Ugh!" I mumble as I pick it up "Hello?" I say "Ever, be prepared! James is on his way to your apartment right now!" Katie yells "What? Katie!" I start but then someone knocks on my door "Bye!" I hear Katie say before hanging up the phone.

I walk over and open the door to see James standing there. Before I can say anything he wraps me into a hug, pushing me back in my apartment.

He holds me there, his arms wrapped around my upper arms and his head on my shoulder. I stand there akwardly, wanting to hug my best friend back more than anything but right now I wasn't James' best friend. I was Anne, the new girl at the Palmwoods.

When James pulled back he had a big smile pastered on his face and I just gave him a confused look. He turned around and closed the apartment door then hugged me again. "Ever I know it's you. You're my best friend and I know these things" James whispered in my ear. A smile made it's way to my face as I hugged James back, it had been more than a year since I hugged him and it felt wonderful. I could have stood there forever in James' arms but I pulled back and put a serious look on my face. "James, obviously you know it's me but you cant tell anyone it's me. Katie knows it's me and so does Mama Knight but thats all" I tell him. James just laughs a little and hugs me again, this time I don't hesitate to hug him back. And I also don't even think of moving or ending the hug. I inhale and can smell 'Cuda' man spray which makes the hug sweeter.

Gosh I missed James.

_My fourteenth birthday was finally here! I told my mom I didn't want anything big, just to spend the day with my four best friends. Kendall James Logan and Carlos. A knock on my door made me jump up and down in excitement, I ran to get it and the moment I opened the door four boys pulled me into a big hug. "Happy Birthday!" Carlos called out, he jumped on the table in the living room and started to dance. "Happy Birthday bestie" James smiled at me, I smiled back and leaned on his shoulder. Then I turned to Kendall who was silent "Hey" I smiled at him "Is something wrong?" I asked, Kendall just shrugged and walked away. "What?" I mumbled to myself, James came up next to me and put his arm around my shoulders "It's okay. Happy birthday" he whispered._


	3. Logan Knows

James stayed for a while and we talked, I told him about how things were back in Minnesota and he filled me in one everything at the Palmwoods. Including Kendall's new girlfriend, Jo. He told me about how all the boys went after her but Kendall ended up with her. Carlos called James and asked him where he was, James told him he was hitting on the new girl. James was always a good liar, just like me. James left the apartment to head to Roque Records so I took the opportunity to go see Katie.

When I got to 2J Mama Knight was just leaving so I decided to stay and watch Katie. The two of us headed down to the pool where Katie pulled me in. I came up and pushed her under again, by the time we went back up to the apartment we were soaked. We changed and then sat down on the couch to watch t.v. It was about a half an hour later when the door opened and the boys of Big Time Rush walked in.

I quickly brought up my hood when they came to sit with Katie and I. James sat next to me on the couch and winked at me out of the corner of his eye and I just laughed. For some reason Kendall wouldn't look at me or any of the guys or even Katie for that matter, at least he wouldn't figure out it was me. He looked around the apartment then at his feet and then his phone.

But I did notice Logan kept looking at me as I slouched on the couch. Then he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into a bedroom, I'm assuming his since it's actually neat. I gave him a confused look like any new girl would give a guy who just pulled her away from everyone else. Logan looked at me carefully and smiled, I wanted to smile because I knew he figured it out but I couldn't give it away. I continued to give him a confused look and he continued to smile. "Ever?" a smirk came across his face, I didn't know what to do or say. Obviously Logan knew,but did I want to really tell him? I made up my mind and smiled at him, then slowly nodded. Logan's smile widened as he pulled me into a gentle hug. I hugged him back and he tightened his grip on me as he lifted me up in the air. I laughed and playfully pushed him when he brought me back down "How did you get here?" Logan asked me "Remember when we were kids I had that piggy bank that I was going to give James when there was enough money for him to come down here?" I asked, Logan nodded and I continued "I used that since he's already here" I shrug. Logan nods and smiles again "Does anyone else know it's you?" he asks "Katie, Mama Knight, and James" I reply. Logan hugs me again.I lean my head on his shoulder and he holds me there with a tight grip, like if he let go he would never see me again. "Ever you have NO idea how much I've missed you" Logan whispers "Same here Log, same here" I smile.

**The Next Day**

Once again I decided to go and see Katie and the guys. As I was walking down the hallway to the apartment I could hear yelling and cheering. I lightly knocked on the door and a few moments later Carlos opened the door "Oh hey Anna, we're all watching a hockey game. You wanna watch with us?" he smiled hopefully, "Yeah" I smiled back at him. Carlos opened the door completely and I stepped in to see James Logan and Kendall sitting on the couch and a hockey game on the t.v. I see what teams are playing and I run over to the couch. "Minnesota against New York. New York doesn't stand a chance" I say, Kendall spins around and looks at me "I know right?" he smiles and high fives me. I completely forget about putting my hood up until I realize Kendall is staring at me. I bring my attention back to the t.v and watch Minnesota score the final goal "Yes!" everyone yells, including myself. "Minnesota wins the championship!" the announcer on the screen states.

Logan wraps me into a hug and picks me up, spinning me around in the air and placing me down again. He still keeps his arms around me as he hugs me again "Minnesota wins Ever" Logan whispers into my ear. My smile widens and I run over to James who kisses me on the cheek and then runs over to the guys.

"To celebrate this wonderful victory how about oreosand chocolate milk?" I ask, all the boys look at me and nod. Carlos gives me a confused look and then does it to the guys "Ever used to always do that" Carlos says more to them then to me. All four boys and Katie turn and look at me, Katie James and Logan all nod at me and Carlos and Kendall look at me with confused looks on their faces. "Weird huh? Guess Anna and Ever are alot alike!" Katie shrugs, Logan and James nod and I breath a sigh of relief. Then decide to play along once again "Who's Ever?" I ask, everyone looks at Kendall. "Kendall's old girlfriend" Carlos says, Kendall's face drops as he thinks for a minute. "Yeah, back in Minnesota" Kendall nods "Kendall's first love" Katie nudges her older brother with a wink. "Yeah, I guess she was" Kendall smiles slightly and walks out of the apartment.

First love? Kendall had, had a ton of girlfriends before me. He was the ladies man who got any girl he wanted, every girl wanted him and he took his fine pick. Was I really his first love?


	4. You're Kinda Amazing

I quickly snapped out of my thoughts and walked out of the apartment, leaving the door open and confused looks on everyone's faces. I almost ran to my apartment and curled up on my couch, a knock on the door made me nearly fall off the couch but I was releaved when I opened the door to see Logan standing there.

Logan walked in to my apartment closing the door behind him. "Ever what happened?" Logan asks me, I think for a while. What **did **happen back there? "Logan I have no idea, I mean the way you guys left Minnesota without tellling me and then the next day Kendall breaking up with me because he went to California left me kinda wondering if Kendall ever felt something for me" I reply. Logan takes my hands and leads me over to the couch and we sit down. "Plus, Kendall had a **ton** of girlfriends before me. Why not them?" I ask "Ever you were Kendall's first love" Logan tells me "You were all of ours" he whipsers.

My eyes widen "What?" I ask "Ever, we were young and you were the only girl who would even look at us and I have to admit. By the time we were twelve, you were beautiful. You still are" Logan says to me. A smile creeps itself on to my face as I gently place my hand on Logan's cheek, pulling him closer to me. I hear Logan's uneven breathing as I stare in to his eyes.

I lean in and kiss Logan gently, savoring the rush of his skin against mine and the pound of my heart. Our lips seem to fit with eachother. I place my hands on Logan's chest and can feel his heartbeat pounding against the palms of my hands. I slowly lean away and stare in to his beautiful brown eyes, I kiss Logan quickly one more time and hug him. "Logan, your the best friend a girl could have" I whisper into his ear.

**Logan's POV**

Her sweet voice sends chills down my spine as she whispers in my ear. The voice I've known and loved since I was six years old. The voice that has comforted me when it was needed and made me laugh every day. I never imagined that I could be this close to Ever, or that she had just kissed me. **Ever **kissed **me. **When the guys and I were about twelve years old we started realizing how pretty Ever was starting to get. She was different from any other girl we had ever met, she was amazing.

**Ever's POV**

I smiled at Logan and kissed his cheek, then leaned my head on his shoulder. "You know Logan, you're kinda amazing" I whisper. Logan chuckles and kisses the top of my head. "Well you are" I tell him.


	5. A Nice Nap and Yale University

**Ever's POV**

Logan wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I smiled as I leaned my head on his chest.

I could tell Logan was falling asleep as he rested his chinon the top of my head. His breathing relaxed and I closed my eyes.

"Logan?" I whisper "Yes?" Logan mumbles "I love you" I tell him "I love you too" he replies. I smile once more before falling asleep.

**Later that day**

**General POV**

An hour passed as the two teenagers slept on the couch. Logan woke up first. He was startled when he felt light breathing on him but when he looked down to see Ever he couldn't help smiling.

It wasn't until then that Logan realized Ever was wearing the hoodie he got her a couple years ago. It was red, both Logan and Ever's favorite color, and in bold yellow letters it said "Yale University".

Logan and Ever had always dreamed of going to Yale together. Logan to be a doctor and Ever to be a lawyer. It had been their dream since the very beginning.

As he looked at her more carefully, Logan could see a hint of curl in Ever's hair.

When they were kids Ever's hair was natrually curly and was always down and loose.

Very slowly Logan started seeing the old Ever that he had known since he was six. Ever had two small scars under her right eye from when her dog bit her. She had long eyelashes that almost meet the top of her high cheekbones. And just at the side of her jawbone was a scar where she had fallen while iceskating when they were ten.

Logan smiled as he recignized the girl he had known and loved for almost his entire life. She was still the same girl and she always will be.

"Ever, wake up" Logan whispers into her ear, "Ever" he repeats. Logan kisses her forehead gently, then her cheek, and then her lips. That wakes her up.

"What do you want Logan?" Ever mumbles "Are you awake?" Logan asks "I am now" she replies "Would you like to go somewhere?" he asks "Where?" Ever asks "Somewhere". Even half asleep Ever could tell Logan was smiling. "Okay" Ever smiles and kisses Logan.

**Kendall's POV**

**At the pool with Jo**

Jo had been talking to me for a while now but I couldn't focus on what she had been saying. I couldn't stop thinking about the new girl Anna.

There was something about her, something familiar? Something weird? I couldn't put my finger on it though. "Kendall?" Jo broke me out of my train of thought. "Kendall are you listening to me?" Jo asks "Huh? Yeah I am" I reply. Jo looks me in the eyes "Kendall are you alright?" she asks "Yeah! I'm great!" I smile at her.

"Okay, good. I have to go, I'll see you later" Jo gets up and kisses my cheek then walks away.

**Ever's POV**

Logan led me until we came out of the elevator on the last floor. This is the floor where the employees live.

"Come on!" Logan kept pulling me along "I'm coming!" I reply. Logan opens a door and we step out on to the Palmwoods roof.

"Logan this is so pretty, how did you find it?" I exclaim, Logan shrugs and wraps his arms around my waist. I giggle as he picks me up and spins me around. I take Logan's hand and we walk over to the ledge. The two of us sit down and I lean my head on Logan's shoulder. Logan wraps his arm around me and we sit there watching the sun set over the California ocean.


	6. Story Update

Hey Everyone! Thanks to everyone who added story alerts! So I can't decide who Ever should end up with, Logan or James? Review and tell me who you think she should be with.


	7. Don't Forget

**Hey Everybody! So I was reading the reviews on who Ever should be with and obviously, it's Logan. But before I make him and Ever "official" I'm going to put in another chapter or two just cause ;)**

**Song Of The Day: Don't Forget- Demi Lovato**

**The Next Day**

**General POV**

The next day Ever woke up early in the morning because of her phone ringing. Ever mumbled something under her breath as she grabbed the phone off of the nightstand. _James._

"Morning" Ever flips open the phone "Hey! Are you up?" James asks "Well I am now" Ever grumbles "And whipe that smirk off of your face" she adds. James laughs and continues "Do you want to come over and hang out?" he asks "Sure, I'll be there in ten" she replies "Cool, see you" James hangs up.

Ever jumps up and starts to get ready. She pulls on a pair of shorts and a white tank top with a baby blue quarter sleeve cardigan. Ever straightens her shoulder length hair and slips on her flip flops.

Before she could even knock on the boys door James was there with a big smile plastered on his face. "Ever!" he smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

**General POV**

As soon as Ever walked into the apartment Carlos ran over to her with a big smile on his face. "Hi Anna" he greets "Hey Carlos" Ever smiles back at him. Ever kisses Carlos' cheek as she walks into the living room. Carlos' smile widens and James sends him a glare.

Ever sits down on the couch and turns on the t.v. She flips through the channels until she finds a hockey game.

"Minnesota's playing!" Ever yells. Kendall's bedroom door opens and he comes running out, he jumps over the back of the couch and almost lands on Ever. The two of them burst out laughing. Kendall lays down with his head on Ever's lap.

"In a rush?" Ever asks, she looks down at Kendall and smirks "Just a little" he replies. Kendall looks at Ever, or Anna as he knows her, and smiles.

**Kendall's POV**

Anna smiles at me and then brings her attention back to the game on t.v. Carlos and James walk over, James sits down next to Anna and Carlos sits next to him.

I watch the game for a minute or two and then look back up at Anna who's deep in thought at the game. Ever loved hockey. _Wait, did I just think about Ever? _I hadn't thought about Ever since Carlos brought her up the other day with Anna but that was just for a minute. The last time I had even talked to Ever was the day after we left Minnesota, the day I broke up with her.

I sigh and Anna looks down at me "You okay?" she asks "Yeah I'm fine I just-" I'm cut off by Carlos "James and I are going to get smoothies, we'll bring you back one" he tells us "Okay" Anna replies.

James and Carlos walk out of the apartment and Anna turns back to me.

"So what were you saying?" Anna asks, her icey blue eyes filled with concern. "I was just thinking about my old girlfriend Ever" I tell her, this really gets her attention. Her eyes are focused on me as I continue. "She was one of those people that's hard to forget" I hesitate but go on "And I guess I can't forget about her" I confess.

Anna smiles at me "You mean that?" she asks "Yeah, I miss her alot" I reply "That's really sweet" her smile widens.

I sit up and look her in the eyes "Anna, look at me. **Really **look at me" I tell her, Anna gives me a confused look. "Please" I plead, Anna presses her lips together and sighs "I have to go" she stands up and starts to walk out.

I grab her wrist "Anna what's wrong?" I ask, Anna pulls away from my grip. "You'll get it one day Kendall Knight" she smirks and walks out the door.

**Ever's POV**

I run down the hall before Kendall can come after me. The elevator door opens and James and Carlos stand there. I didn't realize it until Carlos asked me but I had let a tear slip out "Anna what's wrong?" Carlos asks. He runs out into the hallway and puts an arm around my shoulders.

I smile and whipe the tear off of my cheek "I'm fine Carlos" I look him in the eyes "I really am" I reasure him. Carlos looks at me douptfully and I decide I'll tell him it's me.

"Carlos, you always knew how to worry too much" I smile "Didn't he James?" I turn to James. James gives me a 'You're going to tell him?' look and I nod.

Carlos gives James and I a confused look "What do you mean?" he asks "You always worried too much. Like when we were ten and I did a flip on my bike and scraped up my stomach, you thought I was gonna die. Or when we were fifteen and I fell on the ice and cut my jaw, you carried me three miles to the E.R telling me not to die" I say. Carlos is still giving me a confused look "That was all Ever" he tells me.

I put my hand on my hip and look at him "Carlos, I **am **Ever" I tell him. Carlos looks at me carefully for a few minutes "Let me see your hand" Carlos holds out his hand. I put my hand in his and he looks at it, I know he's looking for the birthmark in the shape of a heart that I have.

Carlos sees it and looks at me "And if you want, I have this" I pull a picture out of my back pocket and hand it to him. It's a picture that took a few days before the guys left for California.

_In the picture we were all at the Knight house, James had turned on the stereo and was singing at the top of his loungs. I was sitting on the couch in between Logan and Kendall. Finally Carlos cracked and tackled James to the floor, Kendall Logan and I burst out laughing. Because it was ten at night Katie had been asleep and came out to yell at us for waking her up but Carlos accidently slapped her and she got in a fight with him. This only made me and the guys laugh harder. Kendall has layed his head down on my lap laughing so much, and Logan and I bonked heads so we laughed even harder. snapped the picture right there. With Katie having Carlos in a head lock while sitting on James on the floor, Kendall laying his head on my lap with his eyes closed laughing, and Logan and I holding our heads in pain but laughing so hard we were crying._

Carlos smiled remembering that night and handed the picture back to me "It really is you" he hugs me. I hug him back "Yup, it is" I smile.


	8. OC's needed

**Hey Everyone! Since Ever is going to end up with Logan I need two OC's for James' and Carlos' love interests. **

**Basic Info**

Full name (First, middle and last):

Age:

Birthday (Year not needed):

Appearance:

Fashion Style:

**Personal Info: **

Hobbies:

Hometown:

Family:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:

Life Story:

**Favorites:**

Color:

Animal:

Sport:

Food:

**Other info:**

Reason for being at the Palmwoods (Acting, modeling, singing ETC):

BTR boy (James or Carlos):

Anything else I should know?


	9. Winners!

**Hey Everyone! So really I got more reviews than I expected (Even though there were only three) I'm surprised. So thank you you three who entered in. I looked at all three OC's and decided which ones would go best with the guys. And the winners are Robin Lee Anderson (harrypotterfreak1234) who will be Carlos' love interest and Rosalina May Moore (Rosa1210) who will be James' love interest. Chapter 7 will be up soon!**

**XoXo**

**Americus **


	10. Party At Rocque Records

**Hi everybody! I am SOOO sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've had some writers block and I'm on the basketball team and I'm taking some new classes and it's all coming down at once!**

**Song of the day: 2012- Jay Sean ft. Nicki Minaj**

**General POV **

**Later That Day**

Ever figured she would go back to her apartment, so she said goodbye to Carlos and James and headed back to her apartment. She unlocked the door and went in. As Ever sat down on the couch her phone started to buzz. Ever picked it up and flipped it open.

"Hello?" Ever said "Ever you will never guess what Carlos and I just thought of!" James smiled "Will it cause me any harm if I participate?" Ever asked "No, but do you wanna hear?" James replied "Shoot". James grinned like a five year old who just lost their first tooth as he started to tell Ever his plan "We're going to have a party at Rocque Records, Gustavo said we could as long as Big Time Rush performs, we can invite a ton of kids from the palmwoods and it will be-" James continued to tell Ever about his plan until Carlos cut in in the end "Awesome!" Carlos yelled in to the phone. "Yeah, so are you in Ev?" James asked "Sure" Ever smiled to herself as she knew how happy James was that she said she would come. "Awesome, meet Carlitos Logan and I in the lobby in five minutes" James told her before hanging up.

"Good thing I didn't have plans" Ever mumbled to herself as she walked down to the lobby.

When Ever walked into the lobby she immediately saw the three guys and a pretty blonde girl. "Hey guys" Ever smiled as she walked up to them "Hey Ev" Carlos smiled back. "Ever this is Jo" Logan gestured to the pretty blonde who smiled "Kendall's girlfriend" Logan looked down and mumbled the last part. Ever's eyes widened as she looked at Jo "Really?". Logan lightly smacked Ever's arm and she returned her smile "It's nice to meet you Jo, I'm Anna" Ever smiled sweetly as she and Jo shook hands.

Ever took a step back and leaned her head against Logan's shoulder "Good girl" Logan whispered into her ear "Shut it!" Ever pushed Logan gently and he chuckled.

"So what's the plan?" Jo asks "We're waiting for Kendall to get down here so we can head over to the studio to set up" James replied, Jo nodded.

Just then the elevator door opened and Kendall came out. When he saw Jo he smiled and kissed her cheek, Jo giggled and Ever rolled her eyes.

Kendall brought his attention to Ever who was leaning against Logan who had his arms around her shoulders. Kendall turned back to Jo.

"So you guys wanna head over to the studio?" Carlos asked "Yeah lets go!" Ever smiled. Carlos smiled back and grabbed her hand and then ran out the door.

**At Rocque Records**

The guys led "Anna" and Jo to Rocque Records decided to introduce them to Kelly and Gustavo.

"Do you think it's okay to introduce the girls to Gustavo?" Kendall whispered to the guys "Oh, Anna can deal with him" James nodded as he walked away. Kendall stood there, confused, until Ever came up behind him "Come on hockey head, whacha waiting for?" Ever smirked and walked away.

The six teens came into Gustavo's office shortly after Kelly. "Gustavo the guys want you to meet some people" Kelly told Gustavo. Gustavo turned around to them "Gustavo this is my girlfriend Jo" Kendall gestured to Jo who timidly held out her hand. Kendall was about to introduce "Anna" when Ever confidently walked up to Gustavo.

"This is the guy that scares the living life out of you?" Ever asked, her voice dripping in sarcasm "Really?". All four guys, Gustavo, and Kelly stood dumb founded at the realization that Ever, or _Anna _wasn't afraid of Gustavo. "What did you just say?" Gustavo asked.

**Logan's POV**

" I don't get why the guys are so scared of you" Ever replied, she put her hands on her hips and looked up at Gustavo. For being like the smallest 16 year old I have ever met, Ever wasn't afraid of anything. Whether it was doing something crazy with Carlos that could kill her, or picking a fight with someone at the ice rink for saying something bad about James. She wasn't afraid of skipping class because it was boring or walking 3 miles home at midnight. Ever would do it all.

I smiled at the memories of ten year old Ever looking up a good three feet to stand up to some jerk who made fun of James.

**General POV**

"Anna why don't we go and you and Jo can decorate" James walked up to Ever and put a hand on her arm "I don't want to decorate" Ever simply said, not once looking away from Gustavo. Logan Kendall Carlos and Jo couldn't help giggling at the way Ever sounded like she was five.

James tried again "Come on Anna" James grabbed Ever's hand and Logan tensed up seeing James in twine his fingers with Ever. "I don't want to" Ever repeated "We're going to go now!" James lifted up Ever bridal style "I guess I'm going" Ever mumbled "Yeah, you are" James smiled at her and she couldn't help smiling back.

"Do you mind putting me down?" Ever asked James "Fine" James placed Ever down gently. Logan quickly grabbed Ever's hand and she smiled "No worries" Ever whispered into Logan's ear as she kissed his cheek. A smile made it's way back onto Logan's face.

"Okay, so Anna and Jo will stay here and decorate. Carlos and Logan will get snacks and drinks, and James and I will go back to the Palmwoods and invite people." Kendall stated "Wait! When do we get dates?" James shrieked "James, chill" Ever placed her hand on James' arm "Are you saying we don't get dates?" James asked "If you find someone on our way, go ahead!" Kendall replied. "James why don't you ask the new girl Rosalina, she's really cool" Jo pointed out "I will!" James smiled and ran out of the studio "I guess we're leaving!" Kendall ran out after him.

"See you in a little bit Ev" Logan whispered into Ever's ear "See ya" she smiled and gave Logan a small kiss. "See you Carlitos!" Ever called to Carlos out the door.

Logan and Carlos left, leaving Ever and Jo in the studio. "You know what I just realized?" Ever pressed her lips together "What?" Jo asked "We need decorations, and have no ride" Ever looked down. The two girls burst out laughing "That could be a **small **problem" Jo said in between laughs. "Let's just walk, I hear there's a little store down the road" Jo suggested "Sounds good to me" Ever shrugged and the two walked out the door.

The two girls started to walk down the sidewalk when Jo turned to Ever. "So Anna, you and Logan. What's going on there?" Jo nudged Ever on the arm and Ever slightly blushed. "I don't know really" Ever smiled knowing there was **so much**more than nothing. "Oh come on. I saw the way you kissed him, even though it was just a little peck, there was alot more going on. And when James held your hand, Logan looked like he was going to kill James." Jo said, Ever looked down and smiled "Yeah, I **really **like Logan" she nodded "**Just **like?" Jo asked "Okay, I love him" Ever's blush deepened and Jo smiled.


	11. Secrets Revealed

**OMG I am a horrible person... I know... I am SO sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I am currently on a superstar basketball team and we travel every weekend and report cards just came out... Grr... I'm going to stop giving excuses and get on with the story!**

**~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~**

**Song Of The Day: Secrets- One Republic**

**General POV **

**That Evening**

Ever and Jo ran through the aisles of the store grabbing party supplies such as balloons, and streamers. Making their way back to the studio the two girls talked about small things, how long Kendall and Jo had been dating, crazy things the guys had done, and other things.

After decorating the entire studio, Logan and Carlos returned carrying soda, chips, pretzels, and more. Ever and Jo helped them with that and hurried back to the Palmwoods to prepare for the party.

"Anna, you have such pretty eyelashes. You don't even need mascara" Jo complimented, Ever lightly blushed and smiled "Thanks". Jo had left her hair in waves but pinned a small strand of hair back, she applied a small amount of mascara and a light shade of purple eye shadow to compliment her violet dress that fell just above her knees.

Ever curled her hair and smiled, remembering how her hair had always looked as a child. Deciding against makeup, Ever pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans and a baby blue flowy tank top, along with black and gray plaid clogs.

Ever's phone began to ring as Jo grabbed her purse. "Hey James" Ever greeted "Hey, you and Jo ready?" James asked "Yup" Ever replied "K, the party's ready so get your lazy butt over here" James chuckled "Shut it, Diamond" Ever clicked off the phone and placed it in her pocket.

"Come on, Jo. The guys are ready" Ever called, Jo emerged from the bedroom and smiled "Let's go".

~... ~ ... ~ ... ~ ... ~

"And now, Big Time Rush will be performing!" Jo smiled as she announced the guys. The four boys jumped up on to stage and began to sing.

Ever took Katie's hands and spun the smaller girl around, dancing to the beat. Jo had gone to the center of the dance floor with another girl with dark brown hair and the two danced like idiots. Ever smiled and brought Katie to the center and began to dance with them, soon more and more people joined.

Big Time Rush ended their singing and the normal music returned. Somehow during shopping for snacks, Carlos had managed to ask a girl to the party and she accepted.

"Hey guys! This is Robin Anderson!" Carlos cheekily grinned as he introduced the dark haired girl. She smiled and waved. To no one's suprise, James had found a date. "I'm Rosalina Moore" she held out her hand and Ever and Jo both shook it.

The night continued on and consisted of dancing, yelling out songs, and complete fun. As the party came to an end and guests slowly left, Robin and Rosalina said their goodbyes and left as well. Ever, Katie, and Jo cleaned up- with little help from the guys- and finally finished.

"Do you know what I just thought?" Jo asked "Sure" Carlos shrugged "We have no ride, do we?". The guys, Ever and Jo, and Katie simply decided to walk back to the Palmwoods.

"I'll race you guys" Kendall challenged "I'm too tired to run!" Carlos stomped his foot on the pavement like a little kid and Ever chuckled. "Come on, Carlos" Kendall tried to pull Carlos but he refused "What's wrong, Kendall? Afraid to race me?" Ever teased "Fine, I'll race you but I must warn you. Back in Minnesota, no one could beat me" Kendall smirked "Except for Ever, who beat you every time" Carlos pointed out. Kendall's face dropped and Ever smirked.

"On your mark, get set, go!" Kendall yelled. James Ever and Kendall all raced and soon James dropped back, leaving Kendall and Ever running neck and neck. Kendall stopped and Ever slowly stopped, turning around.

"Ever beat you _**again **_Kendall!" Carlos yelled, Ever stopped dead in her tracks and everyone's eyes widened. The others caught up with Kendall and Ever and Kendall squinted. "What did you say?" Kendall asked "Uh- duh- nothing! I said that you, got, beat, again" Carlos stuttered "No, you said _**Ever **_beat me again." Kendall corrected "What does he mean?" Kendall turned and faced Ever.

Ever stood there, speechless. Her entire reason for creating Anna was to ensure that this never happened. To ensure that she could be around Logan, James, and Carlos and never have to worry about Kendall becoming suspicious. That she would never have to face Kendall, as she was now, and explain to him how he might have forgotten to break up with her. How he might have forgotten to break up with her, _**and **_start dating another girl.

"Anna!" Kendall raised his voice, making Ever jump out of her thoughts. "What does Carlos mean, _**Ever**_?" Kendall asked "I have, no clue. He's probably just being Carlos, right? A small mess up on words, right?" Ever babbled on.

"Ever?" Kendall asked, softening his voice. Ever simply stood there, deciding that what happened, happened. "Ever?" Kendall repeated, bringing himself eye level with Ever and gently carresing her cheek in his hand. Ever avoided eye contact, looking down at the ground and up at the sky.

"Look at me" Kendall gently lifted Ever's chin and brought his face to hers, looking in to her eyes. Next Kendall took Ever's hand in his, holding it up and intensly searching it. He stopped as the heart shaped birth mark came in to view.

"Oh my God, Ever!" Kendall wrapped his arms around Ever and she stood there, stiff as a board and not attempting to move at all. All of a sudden Kendall jumped back "Why didn't you tell me or the guys!" Kendall asked.

"Well, um" Ever stuttered, something lightly brushed against her hand. Looking down, Katie's hand was tightly holding hers. "Wait, they knew? Katie, did you know?" Kendall asked "She was the first one that knew" Ever told him "And the guys?" Kendall asked. Ever slowly nodded and bit her bottom lip "All of them?" Kendall asked "Yeah, and your mom" Ever replied. "They all knew?" Kendall yelled "I was the _**only **_one who didn't know!".

Ever stepped back and gently pushed Katie to James, then stepped forward once again. "Well?" Kendall yelled "I _**couldn't **_tell you!" Ever yelled.

"Why?" Kendall lowered his voice to a whisper "Because, I was on my way down here to see you guys. When someone handed me a magazine with you on the cover, kissing some random girl. Then I remembered that when you guys left, you never broke up with me. Or called me, or made any attempt to tell me it was over. But no, I got to find out we were over by seeing you kissing some California girl! But I was already on the plane, so I decided to create Anna so I could see my boys and not have to face you! I was scared Kendall, okay? People used to look at us back in Minnesota and say 'Oh look, they're in love. They're going to be together forever'. When you guys left, I was alone. I walked through the hallways alone, I faced Regina Michaels and the followers alone. I had _**nobody**_. And do you know what didn't help? What didn't help is that every time I looked down, I saw this!" Ever pulled on the gold chain holding the locket and opened it. Revealing the pictures of them.

"Ever, I-" Kendall began, Ever simply held up her hand and ran to the Palmwoods. Kendall started to run when Katie stopped him, pulling him back. "Just leave her alone, Kendall. She needs some alone time" Katie whispered, letting go of Kendall.


	12. Ice Coffe and Puppy Dog Eyes

**Song Of The Day: Impossible- Shontelle**

**General POV**

The following days at the Palmwoods all seemed awkward and quiet. Logan had made an attempt to visit Ever, failing as she told him she didn't want to see anyone. Now three days after the party, Katie and Kendall sat silently by the pool, averting eachother's gazes and fiddling with their own thumbs to avoid conversations.

"Katie?" Kendall broke the silence, turning to her. Katie remained silent and turned in the other direction, scooting in her seat. "Please, Katie. I know that you're mad at me about the whole 'Ever Thing' but I'm your brother, you have to talk to me." Kendall begged, moving closer to the small girl. She replied by shrugging and facing him. "I know, I'm a jerk." Kendall frowned, Katie pursed her lips, nodding. "You've got that right."

Kendall fell silent, nodding as well. "I've got to see Ever" Katie stood up, beginning towards the lobby. Kendall quickly stood up, placing a hand on Katie's shoulder "You heard Logan, she doesn't want to talk." Katie wriggled out from his grasp, facing him. "I don't need to talk. I just want to see her." she snapped, storming off towards the elevators.

"Kendall!" Jo called, approaching him and catching her breath "We need to talk." she led him to a pool-side table, sitting across from him. "If it's about Ever, I know. I'm a total jerk-" "I think we should brake up." Jo's words silenced him. "Wha, what?" he asked, eyes wide. Jo inhaled deeply, frowning. "I'm sorry. It's just, for the best." she apoligized, standing up.

Jo awkwardly placed a kiss on Kendall's cheek, retreating to the lobby.

The sky seemed to be turning darker as Kendall began towards the Palmwoods park, head hung low. He would deal with his breakup with Jo. What broke his heart was the thought of Ever walking through the hallways alone, Regina Michaels and her 'followers' mocking her. Ever being "Alone" as she had screeched at him.

Inside, Kendall had always had a soft spot for Ever. She had always had a way of making him feel, just, perfect. The way she would do or say anything if she felt it was needed. She was rock hard and strong; seeing the tears stream down her pale cheeks as she poured her heart in to each cold word she screamed at Kendall that night broke his heart.

What tore him to pieces even more was remembering her hand in Logan's as they stood in the lobby. Logan had been there for her when _**he **_wasn't. _**He **_was the reason that Ever had needed Logan. _**He **_was the one who had broken her heart and ripped it to pieces. He thought of Ever, happy as could be on her way to visit him. When all of a sudden, a magazine comes out of nowhere and the blown up image of himself with Jo fills her mind. This thought sent an aching pain to his chest, hard pangs of guilt over throwing everything else.

Katie gently knocked on Ever's apartment door. Slowly, the door opened and Ever stood before her, casually dressed in a pair of faded skinny jeans and a royal blue hoodie, hair perfectly curled. "Hi Katie" Ever smiled. A bright smile placed its self on Katie's face as she entered the apartment.

"Whacha' up to?" Ever asked, sitting across the counter from Katie. "Are you okay?". Ever cocked an eyebrow at the question and grinned "I'm fine, Katie girl" she smiled, shoving Katie's shoulder. "You doing anything today?" Ever asked, slipping on gray ballet flats. "Planning on spending it with you, if that's okay?" Katie replied "Let's go out." Ever smiled, grabbing her wallet and skipping to the door.

Katie giggled and followed the taller girl out the apartment door and shut it behind her.

As the two girls arrived at the coffee shop Katie hurried to find them a table- seeing that due to the horrid weather, most people were attempting to find momentary shelter. Ever ordered for herself an ice coffee and a fruit shake for Katie, then sat across from Katie at the table.

"...So" Katie sighed, taking a sip of her shake. Ever cocked an eyebrow as she began on her coffee "...So, what?" she asked. The smaller girl rolled her eyes. "Why aren't you upset?" Katie boldy asked. Ever giggled slightly "Why should I be? Your brother was a jerk and I told him. Simple as that." Ever shrugged "Wow."

Ever chuckled one more time before going back to her coffee. It was only then when Katie realized what was different about Ever. Her hair was curled, as it had always been back in Minnesota. "Ev!" Katie exclaimed, the taller girl jumped and her head shot up "What's wrong?" she asked. Katie giggled and reached across the table, gently taking a ringlet in her hand and smiling "Your hair is curled".

Cocking an eyebrow, Ever gently giggled "For a minute there I thought you went phsyco. And yeah, I curled my hair" she shrugged. Katie rested back against her own seat and gently shook her head "I mean, _**why **_is it curled? You've had it straight since you got here." Rolling her eyes, Ever shrugged "I don't know. I just, feel, _**different**_." It was now Katie's turn to raise an eyebrow "Wow, you're weird."

"And you're mean to me. How about we head back to the Palmwoods, let the guys know that I'm alive" Ever suggested, standing up "M' kay" Katie shrugged, following her out of the shop.

As the girls returned to the Palmwoods, they were greeted by Carlos and James. "Hey Ev, how are you?" Carlos asked, giving her soft puppy dog eyes. Ever couldn't help smile at him "I'm fine, Carlitos". His face brightened- as did James'- at the sound of Ever's cheerfulness and her encouraging words.

"Hey... You're hair is back to normal" James beamed, gently tossing a ringlet towards the back. Ever rolled her eyes at him and gently ruffled his hair. The tall boy immediatly brought his hands to his head, bringing each strand to it's correct place.


End file.
